What No One Knows
by XxPapermoonxX
Summary: First Story! Patti Thompson is a happy-go-lucky high school girl with a big secret & life. Everything is going as planned until a new boy named 'Kid' shows up. Will he find out? Will her secret leak? More descriptive summary inside! Sorry about summary!


**Chapter One: What No One Knows**

**I guess I'm supposed to to disclaimers and stuff at the beginning. :D Cool!**

**WARNING!: OCC Alert! :| Yeah, it's a weird OCC, don't hate it... o.o**

**Yesh, they are older then they should be.**

**Ages:**

**Maka, 16**

**Tsubaki, 18**

**Patti, 15**

**Soul, 17**

**Kid, 16**

**Black Star, 18**

**Liz, 18**

**Better summary:**

**Patti Thompson and her two friends, Maka and Tsubaki, are living a secret life, hidden by stupid 'girly things' and bubbliness. Nobody knows, except their mothers, who are the one's who helped create the secret. All is well until a suspicious boy named 'Kid' and his friends join the DWMA. Will their secret be ruined? Will they forbiddenly fall in love? Romance probably in middle, if in or not in middle, definantly the end will have romance.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. v.v If I did, pshhhh, Maka and Soul would've kissed by now! ... And crazy junk would've happened! :D**

* * *

><p><em>I laughed my obvious, enthusiastic giggle. Everyone loved me. I was so bubbly all the time. Nobody would ever think to suspect me for anything.<em>

I giggled and skipped with my two best friends, Maka and Tsubaki. They were both struggling to keep up with me, or more like, trying to catch me.

"Wait... wait up, Patti!" Maka panted from behing me, out of breath.

Maka is the only meister in our group, having being a scythe meister at that. She has two ashy blonde ponytails that dangle just above her broad shoulders, and jade green eyes that are untouched by her bangs. She has no chest area appeal, even though she is sixteen, while Tsubaki and I are fully loaded in that department. Maka primarily wears a schoolgirl outfit, which consists of a white blouse with a yellow sweater vest, a red plaid skirt, black boots with buckles, and a black trench coat with a cloak like end.

"Please, you should listen to Maka!" Tsubaki called.

Tskubaki is the tallest out of us all. Like I said earlier, she kinda has alot of cheast appeal, though I'm not suprised. She is eighteen, you know. Tsubaki has long, black hair that is put up in a long pony-tail running along her lean back. Her bangs cut in between the pair of her indigo eyes. She likes to wear a dark brown scarf over a pale yellow sleevless outfit that has a bright yellow star emblazoned on the right side of her chest, along with a skirt end that has a slit down the side. She also wears a tight brown stocking on her right leg starting just above her knee and white boots. Her name is Tsubaki Nakatsukasa and is a death weapon.

My name is Patricia Thompson, though I preferred to be called "Patti'". My hair is painted a very vivid blonde color, lenghtened above my shoulders. My bangs cut the tip of my dark aqua eyes that look like an ocean. I usually wear cowboy attire, which is a tight, red sleeveless turtleneck belly shirt with a white tie, a cowboy hat, puffy shorts, and black high heel boots. I am one half of a demon twin guns, my sister is the other.

I actually have my sister in my pocket right now. Her name is Elizabeth Thompson, though she likes to be called Liz. She looks like me, but much taller and older. No chest appeal; just like Maka. She doesn't wear puffy shorts, but long flared jeans, and two silver bracelets on each wrist. The other half of the demon twin guns.

I laughed and continued skippind while holding Mo-mo, my stuffed giraffe, to my well-developed chest. As I peered back over my shoulder, I saw my two friends still far behind me. I decided to stop, having a wide grin still plastered on my round face.

I held up a finger and waved at them singing in a baby voice, "If you can't keepy uppy, I have to leave youuu~!"I grinned ear-to-ear and sustained a laugh at their expressions. I turned around and had just started skipping when I bumped into a boy my age- fifteen, sixteen maybe. I fell to the cement flooring with an "oof!" The boy picked me and Mo-mo up.

"Are you okay?" He quiestioned, slight trembles in his voice. I wasn't sure what made him frightened, if it was even fear the boy way portraying vocally.

"Yup-yup! Patti is okay!" I cheered while giving a thumbs-up to the boy. He laughed for a minute. "Sorry about bumping into you..." The boy replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hee hee! It's okay! You's been forgiven!" I smiled, looking at him childishly.

"Well see ya..." he tried recollecting the name I had told him, "Patti! Right. Bye Patti!" He called before hopping on a skateboard. "Oh, yeah, and my name is Kid!" He called in the distance while holding up two peace signs on each of his hands in the air symmetrically, his voice already fading.

Well, well. The boy with black, smooth hair with three unnaturally weird white lines going through on side of his hair was Kid. The boy with amber yellow eyes and a pale olive colored skin tone was a boy named Kid. A boy who would be attending my academy, Death Weapon Meister Acadamy. That boy was the perfect target.

* * *

><p>I jumped in my seat, slight drool on my cheek as the dismissal bell rang throughout the art classroom. I sat up and rubbed my eyes while yamning cutely. You could hear the "awws" that rippled acroos the classroom. Yeah, I was the cute entertainer in the school.<p>

I picked up Mo-mo and dragged myself to the door drowsily and yawned, "Yep, yep! Patti-chan's night-night time is over! Bye-bye!"

I hurridely closed the door, but I could still hear the muffled "KAWAII!" that cheered in my ears. I grinned and giggled menacingly. I turned adorable again and began skipping in the hallways, not starting to flood with other meister and weapon high schoolers.

"Hiya, Patti!" One called out.

"Later Patti!" Another chirped.

"Bye-bye!" I called to everyone behind me and they all squealed in delight at my adorableness.

I walked out of the school's double doors with my arms swinging at my side. I noticed Maka and Tsubaki talking by the wire fence. They glanced my way and I nodded towards them. Once I got closer, we checked in all directions before we ducked inside our bush.

"Anything new?" I whispered in a hushed, but anxious voice.

Maka spoke up, "I've caught Kid looking at us suspiciously. He may know who we are..." Maka's eyes turned horrifyingly threatining at the last sentence.

I turned to Liz. "Anyone coming?"

"Yeah. Your_ paparazii_, three o' clock." She spat the word 'paparazii' like it was burning oil on her tounge.

I growled and rolled my eyes angrily. "How do they know we're here?" I asked, a bit agitated.

"They don't know _we're _here," she pointed to herself and Maka, "only you. Your, um, tail..." Tsubaki whispered.

I glanced behind me. There, sticking out of the bush, was my monkey tail curling and undoing itself repeatedly. "Dammit!" I cursed under my breath. I was born with the tail, though I'd really prefer it would be a giraffe tail. Everyone thought was was adorable, hiding me and my secret even further down. I forgot to tuck it under me. I shooed away Maka and Tsubaki and pulled out a giraffe clolored notebook paper already folded into fourths from my puffy shorts pocket, a yellow crayon and started scribbling all over it.

A few minutes later, my crew tore my bush open and screamed, "HIYA PATTI-CHAN! Whatcha doing here?"

_I could ask you the same thing, _I thought, but instead, just held up my notebook paper and giggled innocently. They sqeaked at my adorableness as ran away, not even questioning me not one bit.

"Ugh, I really need to hide my tail," I grunted as I huffed away from my bush angrily.

Suddenly, I felt a weird presence behind me. I glared over my shoulder to find the boys ducking down from behind the top of the roof. I recognized one of them easily. It was the boy from before, with three unusual black stripes in the left side of his black hair, olive toned skin, and amber yellow eyes. The other two, I failed to recall them in my memory. But I got to analyze their eyes and hair color. The second boy behind Kid, was a very scary looking fellow, just by looking at his crimson eyes. He had snow white powdery hair that poked in all directions behind a tan hairband that marked "SOUL" in a rectangle in one side, and a compass looking thingy in the other with lips and letters that I'm guessing said, "EAT". The boy behind the second one was a kid who had blue, spiky hair and small, black pupils.

They're real lucky I didn't see all of them, or else my research starts there. Maybe those two will join my school, as well? Maybe, maybe.

* * *

><p><strong>I made a few alternations, so for those who have already read (not alot, probably v.v), SORRY! o.o<strong>

**R&R PLEASE! :DDDD And if you could, please give me tips, or ideas on what I should write next. I already have something planned out, but I will probably (VERY LIKELY) be able to post some of you guys's "creativity" on here. :] I SHALL ALSO DO SHOUT OUTS TO THE PEOPLE WHO GAVE ME IDEAS! :DD Nya, nya, nya!**

**I shall post Chapter Two on 3/23/12, which is a Friday. Hopefully, all of my story's chapters will have only a short period of time before I post the next chapter. And when I say "short time period", I mean at least two days, if I'm not packed with homework, or studying. :DD THANKS FOR READING!**

**So, for now, fellow buddies and reviewers, CIAO! :3**


End file.
